


Another world- one shot

by RoseKitsuen



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseKitsuen/pseuds/RoseKitsuen
Summary: This just short story about Lu Xun and Zubamon.





	Another world- one shot

Lu Xun can’t help but stared at creature before him. Coated in gold armored and white cape that half way towards its back, as well bladed-horned shaped helmet with a strange symbol on the side of the horn. 

 

Lu Xun reaches up and rubs his chin, thinking about moment ago that being before him was weapon that he wielded in combat. Now its living thing staring at him blankly with its red eyes. Lu Xun wasn’t sure what to say or what ask? Ever since he woken up in unknown land filled creatures and beasts that he never seen before, let along be able to speak in language and mannerism that is foreign to him.

Yet, this is land is mysterious to him. He doesn’t know where start, he should ask his lord’s whereabouts to the creature before him, but he probably wouldn’t have the answers, even if he ask. His lord and comrades are somewhere in this land, but he can’t help be saddled by possibly not finding his lord or anyone or fear of not getting back home.

This does not deterred Lu Xun. He realize this land has lot questions that yet to be explored. He must seeks the answers in found the whereabouts of his lord and comrades. He has no knowledge of this land but doesn’t deter his spirit . 

Lu Xun gaze at the device that lay in his hand. He clutched tightly and stared at it. Its was once gray color and now its crimson with gold highlights. Before it glowed bright red when the creature came to be. Lu Xun can’t help, but wonder if he was chose for greater purpose and that this mysterious being before him has choose him for something greater.

Lu Xun glanced back that at creature one last time, before asking.

“ Who are you, and do you know where are?”

 

This my first story or one-shot. 

 

This just one shot. This only Lu Xun thoughts and my first. 

I will write this at full. But enjoy!  
Just leave comments or criticisms.


End file.
